All That You Need
by kokuu-chan
Summary: Sasuke reasons out his relationship with Naruto [One shot]...[Oh, there's a tiny shonen ai fic of this anime called Whistle in the beginning] I had to repost this since it ended up weird last time...


Hey, it's Kokuu-chan here!

This is a** short shonen ai fic **of this anime called** Whistle. **I've decided to put this** before my naruto fic **which is** at the bottom **section of the page.

**I _dare_ you to read this….smirk **

**Chocolate days **

Pairing: Shige and Tatsubon…um…I mean Mizuno

Disclaimer: No, my name is not Higuchi Daisuke so I don't own Whistle. sniff sniff

Oh yeah, if you catch a writing mistake please notify me, because I'm too lazy to re-read it…arigatou gozaimasu!

After a long tiring day of soccer practice, Mizuno plopped down exhausted on the bench of the boy's changing room. Everyone else had already left, while he stayed behind to discuss about new game tactics and formations with the coach.

He heard his stomach let out a whiny growl. Grateful that no one was around to witness his little embarrassing moment, he dug desperately in his bag to find anything edible. He managed to get a hold of a chocolate bar, which was unfortunate for Mizuno, since he detested chocolate. However, he knew that being picky about his food choices would not shut up his noisy stomach, so he decided to stick with the sweet.

As soon as he was about to take a bite, the door of the changing room swung open. There stood Shige, looking as suave as usual. At the mere sight of him, Mizuno felt his heart begin to race.

"Aa, Tatsubon," Shige greeted with a grin, "You really want to stay here don't you?"

"Don't be an idiot; my discussion with Coach Matsushita took longer than I anticipated."

"What a hard worker." Shige rolled his eyes, "I left my shorts here so I've come back to retrieve it."

Mizuno glanced at the black sports pants beside him, "I was wondering whose smelly shorts were beside me."

"Come on!" the boy protested cutely. "These were just washed today! They're my extra pair!"

Mizuno spoke in a convinced tone. "I'm so sure."

"Tatsubon, you don't believe me?"

"Have I ever believed you?" Mizuno muttered.

"Really, see they smell fresh!" Shige insisted as he teasingly shoved the clothing into his face.

In an effort to scramble away, (Mizuno did like the fragrance, he was just too stubborn to admit it) he accidentally kicked a bucket of water hidden underneath his legs and the contents splashed all over Shige's.

"Hey, you didn't have to go that far." Shige joked as he stared at his once dry clothes. "Well, I suppose I better change before I have a cold."

Mizuno blushed as Shige began to strip his pants off **right** **in front **of him and change into his other shorts. He had a perfect-picture view, I must add.

"S-Shi-Shige!" Mizuno scowled as his face grew dangerously hot. He was hoping Shige wouldn't notice his stutter or his schoolgirl blush.

Apparently, Shige had noticed something. He took one look at Mizuno and smirked.

"Haha, you can't hide it from me anymore! Ta-tsu-bon!" Shige winked with a playful voice.

Mizuno was lost for words. He silently cursed in his head. 'How could I let myself slip like that!'

"C'mon, I want a confession, I wanna hear it!"

'What's there to hide' Mizuno sighed as he admitted defeat. "Yes, Shige, for a long time I've always liked-"

"Chocolate"

"Yes, Shige I'm sorry I tried to hide it from you." Mizuno's eyes snapped open. "I… WHAT?"

"I knew it!" Shige laughed as he pointed at the forgotten chocolate bar clutched in Mizuno's hand. "You like chocolate, don't you?"

"What?" Mizuno repeated again. "I hate chocolate, remember? I was just looking for something to eat and I found this dumb chocolate bar."

"_Dumb_ chocolate bar?" Shige exclaimed. "That's a double-fudge Choco-Hershey bar- with rich caramel filling wrapped with a fudge layer along with a REAL milk chocolate coating, sprinkled with delicate chips of almond! You can only find these in Yokohama!"

'Ah…so that's where mom bought them.' Mizuno thought.

"Shige, you sound like an advertisement." He said, eyeing wearily at the excited boy who was admiring the candy. "Now return my choco-whatever…Hey…hey what are you doing!"

He happened in a blink of an eye. Mizuno gaped in horror as Shige popped the chocolate bar whole, into his mouth. He crunched happily while Mizuno recovered from his shock.

"Shige! You-you ate _my_ choco-thing!"

"Choco-Hershey." Shige corrected and added, "Good to know you have eyes, Tatsubon."

"I was starving," Mizuno said disapprovingly.

"Hey, you didn't tell me." Shige pointed out casually as he licked his fingers. "Besides, you did say you hated chocolate."

"But, I didn't even get to have a taste." Mizuno protested crossly.

"Hmmm?" Shige cocked his head, not bothering to hide his sly expression. "Tatsubon wanted a taste?"

He leaned slowly towards Mizuno, until he was practically pinned to the wall.

"I'll give you a taste." He whispered seductively.

He pressed his lips onto Mizuno's. From there on, Shige tool control of everything. Mizuno felt Shige's tongue caress the insides of his mouth teasingly. He detected the lingering flavor of chocolate. It was quite sugary, yet not too sweet. For the first time in his life, Mizuno found something that tasted so irresistible.

Soon Shige pulled apart, although Mizuno was yearning for more. The attractive blonde simply picked up his wet pants and walked out the door after saying "Catch you later." to him. Mizuno gazed in awe at the disappearing figure. He ran his tongue along his lips.

_Never had he liked chocolate so much in his life…_

Yep, so that's all. I hope you enjoyed it! Mizuno and Shige are soooo cute together! My second favorite pairing in Whistle! Thanks for reading!

Patchy-chan

Lol, so that was my Whistle! fic. I hope you enjoyed it if you read it. Please check out the anime and give it a try because it's pretty good! It doesn't even have it's own section in the anime index! If you want to find out more information about it, read my profile (which I'll update). Anyways, onto the real story…

Naruto Drabble

Featured pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Summary: Sasuke reasons out his relationship with Naruto.

**All that you need **

Sasuke's POV thinking about Naruto

To love someone means to contain deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection for a certain person. People describe love in a variety of ways. They say love is a strange thing…but that's the only thing they say is correct.

Was it destiny that brought us together?

Or perhaps it was fate? Personally, I don't

give a damn to these lovesick thoughts,

**Cuz' I chose who I want to be with. **

Am I suppose to stutter?

Blush when you're around?

Shuffle my feet, stare at you in awe?

Hell no!

**Cuz' it's way cuter when you do that. **

You're the reason why I continue to

persevere during hard times?

The reason I'm here breathing?

Don't give me that crap.

**Cuz' you're the reason I exist. **

Do you honestly expect me to cry

and scream in vain if you die?

Or even kill myself, as well?

Stop kidding yourself.

**Cuz' I'll continue living for the both of us. **

What's with the commitment crap?

I wouldn't bother sticking to you all the time.

I don't care if you look at other guys or girls.

That won't change anything.

**Cuz' you're mine and only mine. **

Am I scared of losing to you?

Losing you to some new guy

who will take you away from me?

You better plan a funeral.

**Cuz' I'd kill him before he could **

**even lay his hands on you. **

"I only want to see your smiling face."

is a line you'll never catch me saying

What kind of moron goes for these

shitty excuses?

**Cuz' you'll only be smiling for me. **

Shining knight in armor, my prince?

You protect me from my fears?

You bring light to my life?

Don't make me laugh!

**Cuz' I'll make it the other way around. **

What other things do you expect?

Repeat my undying love?

Say that if I could, I'd give the world to you?

You're really an idiot, you know.

**Cuz', dobe, I'm all that you need.**

-Sasuke-

Kokuu-chan: I tried to make sasuke in character as much as possible. I don't quite picture him as the type who'd gush over someone he liked. Instead, I wanted to have a more possessive feeling in love. Naruto and Sasuke forever!


End file.
